


Majesty

by Bearfeat



Series: Majesty [1]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: BDSM, Domination, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfeat/pseuds/Bearfeat
Summary: Omega’s eyes fluttered open when no more smoke came. They closed again, just as easily, as I licked his lips. He hummed when our tongues met. It was gentle, but full of promise. He always liked to start slow.





	1. Chapter 1

‘You smoke too much.’ I raised my hand and took the cigarette from between Omega’s lips before he could light it. He looked at me and his characterful eyebrows arched even further than normal, but I wasn’t scared. And he didn’t stop me.

‘Smoke less.’ I said, rolling it through my fingers. ‘You know what, give me all of them.’

I held out my hand. Slowly, Omega reached inside his leather jacket, and handed me his cigarettes. He looked around us, but there was nobody who could hear. Everyone was still inside, drinking, laughing. Only the cold surrounded us, and the crisp snow beneath our feet. I didn’t know if he’d like people to hear or not.

‘Tonight, if you want to smoke, you have to ask me. And I’ll decide if you get one.’ I put the carton in my pocket. I smiled, caressing the back of his hand. He was so close I could feel his warm breath against my cheek.

‘Open.’ I said. Omega sighed and opened his fingers. I took the lighter from his hand and woke the flame. His eyes grew big as I raised the cigarette to my lips, lighting it. He almost protested, but he was smart enough to hold his tongue when I blew the smoke in his face.

 

I grinned at him as I watched his pupils dilate. He liked this more than he would ever put in words. I inhaled again, and this time he closed his eyes as I exhaled. His breathing was shallow, his lips slightly parted. It wasn’t always this easy with him, but we had been drinking, and he had been beautiful, and I had been crawling closer and closer to him. When he had placed a hand on my hip as he told me he’d step outside for a bit, his thumb rubbing the inside of my thigh, he had started the foreplay.

 

Omega’s eyes fluttered open when no more smoke came. They closed again, just as easily, as I licked his lips. He hummed when our tongues met. It was gentle, but full of promise. He always liked to start slow. He tasted of beer, my smoke. Excitement of the night behind us and the part still to come. Steady hands moved up over my back, but if he pulled me closer now, I would not be able to pull myself together. I leaned back, breaking the kiss.

‘Get back inside.’ I whispered. A twinkle shone in the blue of his eyes. He knew better than to be disappointed. He bit his lower lip, smiled. He obeyed, willingly, gladly. I stared him down until he closed the door behind him. I let the cigarette fall to the snow. I didn’t expect I would already be needing a change of panties.

 

I denied him his cigarettes all night and I saw how it frustrated him, and it frustrated him more when I called him outside to watch me smoke. I didn’t particularly care for smoking myself, but the taste of his hungry tongue sliding over mine as if that would give him the much needed nicotine was a reward in itself.

‘Call me a taxi.’ I said, once I felt that another drink could jeopardize my plans. He did as I said, and after he hung up I kissed him softly. I led him outside again, but this time I placed the cigarette between his lips. His blue eyes shone beautifully when I lit it.

‘Thank you, Milady.’ He winked at me, then outed a thrilling grunt as he exhaled. ‘You taunt and please me so.’

‘Watch your tone.’ I smiled at him. I saw a reflection of it in his eyes.

 

When we finally stepped into our taxi, I couldn’t contain myself and pulled him toward me. He just had enough time to tell the driver our address before I claimed his mouth again. I softly pulled his hair as I deepened our kiss. The taste of him, and the way he grabbed my waist in his strong hands made me forget about time and life and everything around us. From his loss of breath I could tell he felt it too. I rubbed his cock through his jeans, and I felt it react immediately.

‘Here?’ he whispered against my lips, but I pulled him back in. I was going to make that cock rock hard and ready for me to play with.

 

Omega moaned softly as my fingers kept working him tenaciously.

‘Mistress…’ he whimpered.

‘You like that, boy?’

‘Yes, Domina…’

I pressed the palm of my hand against his dick. He stopped kissing me. I leaned back a little to watch his eyelids flutter. His mouth was slightly open.

‘Good.’ He was so responsive and willing tonight. It had been a while since we played, so the excitement was great for the both of us.

 

‘Omega.’ I whispered.

‘Hmm?’ I rubbed him harder.

‘Pay the cabdriver.’

Omega slowly opened his eyes, noticing we had arrived. He cleared his throat.

‘Right.’ He said. He was more taken by surprise when I took my hands off him, and got out of the car. I made sure to sway my hips as I walked up to our front door.

 

‘Thank you.’ I heard Omega say to the driver, but I didn’t look back or wait for him. I heard his footsteps up the stairs as I started shedding my clothes.

‘Take it off.’ I said, without looking up. ‘All of it. Then get on the bed.’

I walked into my closet to find the lingerie I liked. It was a very nice pair of black lace panties, going up to my waist. I chose a see-through top that only just covered my breasts. I looked down at my feet. I didn’t feel like putting on heels again, so I just left them bare. I did a slight touch-up on my makeup, painting my lips an even deeper blood red, and stepped back into our bedroom.

 

Omega was naked, like I had told him. He was laying on his back, arms and legs spread, like I had taught him. His erection stood proudly, a blush spread over his face and chest. I so adored his body, I thought, as I kneeled beside him on the bed. I ran a finger from his strong shoulders over his wide chest, his soft belly. His dick twitched as my finger approached. Omega had put his mask on, like a good boy, and his bright eyes shone behind it, heavy with ebullience. My hand stopped in the trail of hair under his navel.

‘You look so beautiful, Domina…’ Omega whispered in a hoarse voice, but I shot him a stern look.

‘Did I say you could speak?’ I wrapped my fingers around his throat. My love moaned softly, his eyes half-closed.

‘Hmmm.’ I said. ‘You like that?’ I squeezed harder, and felt how he swallowed with difficulty. I let go. I wanted to save it.

‘Yes, Mistress.’ Omega whispered.

‘Speak up!’

‘Yes, Mistress!’

 

I reached down under the bed, perking my ass up.

‘Take a good look, babe.’ I said, feeling his eyes on me. ‘I want you to enjoy this.’ I found the piece of rope I needed. My love’s breathing quickened as I placed my knees on both sides of his chest. I ran my nails over the inside of his biceps, and he moved his arms over his head, because I had taught him well. I could tell by the way his eyes took the shape of crescent moons that he was smiling as I bound his wrists to the bed.

‘Are you ready, my ghoul?’

‘Yes, Domina.’


	2. Chapter 2

A trail of blood red kisses formed a line from Omega’s neck to his heart. My lipstick, my teeth in his skin. I could feel his warm glow underneath me as I worked my way down over his chest. I sucked hard, to taste him, to mark him. My ghoul purred. He moaned as I colored his nipples.

 

I sat between Omega’s legs to bind his dick. I slipped the loop I made in the rope over his balls and tightened it, making sure he felt the stretch, but also careful it wasn’t too tight. Omega gasped when I twisted the ropes a couple of times, and pulled it up between his balls. I worked slowly. It was to agonize my ghoul, but also to make sure it was done right. I bound his balls separately and tied a knot under his sack. His balls popped up, red and tight. Another sharp inhale came from my ghoul when I ran my nail over the sensitive skin.

 

‘Is that nice and tight, my dear?’

‘Yes, Domina.’ He whispered hoarsely. His voice sounded muffled under his mask. I loved the restricted sound. I knew his mouth was open. That I couldn’t kiss him frustrated me, but I knew it frustrated him more that he couldn’t taste any of me.

‘Good.’

I pulled back from him, scratching my nails down the inside of his thighs. A muffled gasp. He tried to hold it in. He wanted to seem strong, which I appreciated, but he didn’t have to prove anything to me. He didn’t have to, because I could make him whine if I wanted to. Smirking, I ran my nail over the rope around his dick, the scraping sound making him squirm. His breathing quickened as I touched his skin, and drew a line from his balls to the tip. His squirming made it shake from left right, but he couldn’t get away from me. I slowly finished the trail. I heard a sigh of relief when the contact broke.

 

‘You’re hard, ghoul.’ I whispered, eying his hard, sensitive cock. I placed a finger under his balls. I played with them, tickling them. ‘Is that for me?’

‘Yes!’ Omega bellowed. ‘Yes!’

‘So eager.’ I said. ‘You’ll have to be patient, though.’

 

I stood up and turned. His breath quickened under his mask as I lowered myself onto his face. The way my thighs covered the edges of his mask, and my ass the small holes for his nose, cut off most of his oxygen. A dark blush crept over his heaving chest and he softly whined under me. Actually feeling his mouth would feel better, but maybe later. Right now, I imagined him pressing his eyes shut, lashing out his tongue, only to find the steel of his mask. When he started to pull his ropes, I lifted my ass, and I heard him gasp for breath.

‘More?’ I said.

‘More, more please!’ Omega begged. I took one of his nipples and pinched him hard.

‘More, what?’

‘More please, Mistress!’

I sat myself down. I ran my nails over his soft belly. For a moment, I got lost in the red lines I drew in the dark hairs there.

 

‘Omega, my love…’ I whispered, feeling him buck up at me. I granted him his breath for a short time, and sat myself down.

‘Hmmm…’ I could hear him hum. I touched the tip of his cock. It had turned a deep shade of pink. I would’ve pitied him if it didn’t look so beautiful.

Omega bucked his hips and moved his shoulders, and when I leaned forward to press a wet kiss to his dick, a long-stretched moan escaped him. I giggled, rolling off him.

‘Not yet, my ghoul.’ I watched his body shake as he tried to catch his breath. I patted his shaft with two fingers and he protested, grunting at my touches.

 

I got close to his face. His blue eyes shone up to me, filled with lust. He looked at me as if he wanted to say something, but he didn’t have my permission. I grabbed his balls and pressed a blood red kiss to his mask. Omega cried out, and I could hear his desperate gasps, his mouth searching mine.

‘You may kiss me after.’ I whispered. He closed his eyes as I applied more pressure to his balls. ‘Will you?’

‘Your lips…’ Omega started breathlessly, but I pressed a new kiss to his mask to silence him. My ghoul. It was hard to keep up this act, especially with the alcohol in my blood and the taste of him lingering on my tongue. I took a deep breath and let myself roll off the bed. I looked around on the floor until I found his cigarettes in a pocket of his jeans. I took one out, an lit it, and as I held the cigarette between my lips I walked back to the bed, close enough so he could see me. I slowly took off my panties. I watched how he moved his fingers, still bound above his head, as he saw me approach. He let out an appreciative hiss when I sat myself on his chest.

 

I inhaled, leaned forward, and blew the smoke in his face. His eyelids fluttered and I could feel him moving his hips.

‘So sexy…’ he muttered. I allowed it. Omega got a small scare when I flicked the ashes off the end of my cigarette, letting it land on his chest. It couldn’t have hurt, I made sure no burning pieces landed on him, but the act surprised him. I grinned, blowing new smoke into his face. I reached around me to grab his cock, and smoked, and grinded down onto him, because it was getting harder and harder to hide my need. When I was halfway down the cigarette, I  had had enough, and I killed it by throwing it in an old glass of water on our night stand. I brushed the ashes from his skin, leaving grey stripes through the red marks on his chest, and lowered myself onto his sensitive dick. A loud moan escaped him when I started riding him hard. Omega’s eyes were closed in pleasure as he arched his back, his face turned against his bicep.

‘You can’t come until I tell you to.’ I heaved. He felt so good inside me. I had been wet ever since he had looked at me so submissively, handing me his pack of cigarettes. I could feel my heat drip down his hot cock, soaking the ropes I touched every time I pressed down on him as hard as I could. I was warm and sensitive inside, needy, pulsing.

 

‘M… mistress…’ Omega moaned weakly. ‘Please…’

‘No!’ I said, riding him harder. Omega thrashed under me, pained moans filling our bedroom. He strained his bound harms, whining pathetically. He felt too good. I wanted to feel more of him.

‘Mistress, please!’

I granted him mercy, because I had other plans for his orgasm. I stood up, releasing him, disappointed when he left my body.

‘Ghoul!’ I grunted. Maybe a little too harshly, I pulled the mask from his face. Omega was sweating like crazy: pearls ran down his red face, through the black paint surrounding his fierce eyes. He didn’t have time to catch his breath, because I placed my knees beside his arms and pressed my pussy to his mouth.

Immediately, his tongue lashed out to taste me and we moaned in unison.

 

‘My ghoul…’ I whimpered, grabbing his hair. I felt his tongue, his lips. He sucked on my clit and he was gentle, even though his heaving chest and pulsing body told me he wanted to be rough. I grinded back and forth, urging him to obey that want, and he lapped his tongue over me, quicker and harder.

 

‘Yes!’ I hissed, as I felt my end approaching. I looked down at him between my legs. His eyes were closed and his brow furrowed in concentration. ‘Yes!’ I heaved again. Omega moaned desperately against my cunt and bucked his hips. I had to grab the headboard of our bed to steady myself as I came.

Through a fog of pleasure I could hear myself rasp his name as wave after wave of pleasure washed over me. He kept on working me through it, and my legs were shaking when I finally lifted myself off him.

 

‘My ghoul…’ I whispered again, and I could hardly contain everything I felt in that moment. He looked up at me, exhausted, and still a little desperate. I grabbed his hair again to kiss him deeply. He tasted of me. I pressed our bodies together, wrapping myself around him, claiming his mouth for myself. He was mine. This ghoul was mine.

 

When I found the strength within myself to tear myself away from his lips I had to stabilize. I kneeled between his legs and took a deep breath. He watched me as I reached for his dick. It was his turn now.

I started slowly by running my hand up and down his shaft, my grip growing stronger with each pump. He gasped when I spat in him, to slicken the motions, to better the sensation. I ran my thumb over the head, but then decided he deserved more: I bowed down to take him into my mouth. The sounds leaving his were beautiful. He wasn’t far from reaching his end, I could feel it. I hoped I hadn’t tied the rope to tightly, because I was looking forward to an impressive load.

‘Domina, may I come?’ My ghoul heaved. It gave me goosebumps to hear that. It did every time.

A cruel smile danced over my face. ‘What was that?’

I saw how even he smiled through the sweet agony.

‘Please, may I come, Mistress?’

I increased the pace of my hand, jerking him off.

‘Yes, my dear. Come for me.’

 

Omega’s moans got louder and louder. I watched how his balls tightened. The muscles in his legs contracted.

‘Give it to me, my ghoul.’ I whispered. ‘Give that load to me.’

Finally, Omega cried out and his seed erupted from his tortured cock. I let go of him, to bully him a last time, but when his grunts got pathetic I closed my hands around him again and saved his orgasm. Omega came over my hands and over himself, giving me what I had demanded from him.


	3. Chapter 3

First, I untied the rope from his penis. Omega let out a sigh of relief and I tenderly stroked his member, avoiding pain or overstimulation. I left some gentle kisses on his shaft, the skin still glowing hot.

‘Are you okay, my love?’ I asked him. I released his hands too. He let them fall to his sides. Omega looked up at me, smiling blissfully. He nodded.

‘Yes. Thank you, sweetheart.’

He closed his heavy eyes as I stroked the wet hairs away from his face. Finally, his big arms embraced me. He pulled me down to him as I pressed my lips to his cheek. I felt his fingers run through my hair and we lay there, breaths and heartbeats slowly synchronizing.

 

‘Do you want me to draw you a bath?’ I whispered. My ghoul was silent for a while.

‘No.’ he said. ‘I think I’m too tired.’

‘Okay.’ I got up reluctantly. ‘You stay here, I’ll get you a towel.’

 

As I ran a washcloth under warm water, I noticed through the bathroom door that Omega had stood up, and was looking at himself in our mirror. He touched the red markings I had made on his neck and chest, and that blissful expression danced over his face again. My heart made a small jump and butterflies awoke in my stomach. Again I felt like I had truly found him.

 

‘Didn’t I tell you to stay?’ I said coyly, approaching him. He smiled down at me when I moved the washcloth to his collarbone.

‘You did, but you also untied me.’ He said. He softly grabbed my hips as I washed the lipstick and the ashes from him. His hands moved to my shoulders when I folded the cloth and moved down to wash his stomach and his dick. His fingers tangled in my hair again and when I straightened my back he surprised me with a deep and warm kiss.

 

Omega smiled again and pressed his forehead against mine. I listened to him breathe, wrapping my arms around him. It felt like tiredness finally caught up to me.

‘Let’s sleep.’ I said. I went back to the bathroom to clean myself up. ‘I’ll take my makeup off in the morning.’ I sighed. I heard a sound that was halfway between a laugh and a cough and then his voice, as if he just remembered the black paint on his face: ‘Yeah, me too.’

 

He carefully lifted my top off me and his hands moved to my breasts when I kneeled down on the bed. I couldn’t suppress a small moan: I had been craving to be touched there. He kissed my body as he pushed me down to our bed and covered us with the sheets. I looked into his kind blue eyes, deep and fierce like the ocean, before he reached over me to turn off the light and the room went dark.

 

‘I loved what we did tonight.’

‘Me too.’

‘Maybe you should take away my cigarettes more often.’

‘I think I should.’

 

…

 

‘Goodnight, my love.’

‘Goodnight, my love.’


End file.
